Bloodlines
by Unnamed.in.whispers
Summary: AU – Season 8 episode Lois and Clark are trapped with Kara in the Phantom There's no Only ..


**Title:** Bloodline **Pairing:** Clark/Lois

**Series:** Smallville

**Rating: **18 **Type: **AU/ Angst

**Summary:** AU – Season 8 episode 8. Lois and Clark are trapped with Kara in the Phantom Zone. There's no escape. Only survival...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Smallville characters or anything from the universe of DC. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to DC comics and Smallville for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()()()()

Lois wasn't hearing this. She couldn't be! Since when did Clark Kent – copy-boy - volunteer for suicidal guard duty?

She wasn't going to leave him behind! She couldn't. But before she could protest, he had moved and taken her hand.

"It's okay Lois. I'll be right behind you."

What else could she say? "You better be."

Following Kara into the darkened cave, she looked back at Clark, already squaring his frame and planting his feet, his arms arched back and ready for attack.

"The alter's this way," Kara told her, moving deeper into the darkness.

They reached a jagged outcropping imbedded with an 's'.

Lois huffed. "This is our DeLorean?" She would rather be standing by Clark, helping him face whatever was out there than running away.

"We just have to touch it." Kara informed her, holding out a bloody hand she had torn across the rock.

Noises; Clark was fighting, the breath being knocked from his lungs echoed in her ears. "Clark! He needs us."

But before she even made a step to run, Kara gripped her. "No, he'll be fine. You have to go."

Slamming her hand down on the console, the blonde looked up at the burst of blue-white energy that came from the archway before them.

"We can't leave yet Kara." Lois reasoned, trying desperately to hang on to whatever piece of sanity she had left. "We have to wait for Clark."

"Lois there's no time." Kara yelled, shoving at Lois arm. "Go!"

Lois tumbled toward the light and turned in time to see a cloaked ghost rip into Kara, clawing at the girl with ferocious talons.

Kara's water bottle sprayed across the altar, washing away the blood there.

The energy disappeared.

Lois landed, in a heap, on the sand covered floor.

Kara had the reaper by the neck and was forcing it further away from her. Who knew little miss sweet corn was so damned strong.

Not strong enough.

The creature lashed out. Blood gushed from Karas mouth as it's talons tore through her flesh...

"Kara!" Lois called, scrambling up...

"No!" Kara choked as Lois flung herself at the phantom and fell straight through the creature.

What the fuck was going on in this place?

She heard Clark fighting outside, Kara chocking in front of her and had no idea what to do.

"Lois." Kara rasped, knees buckling beneath her as the ghost closed its bony fingers around her throat.

A bright beam hit the phantom dead in the chest. It shrieked, bursting into pieces.

Kara fell to the floor, gasping, clearing the tears from her eyes. She was joined by a tall, dark man; he brushed the hair from her face and gathered her in his arms.

"Kara." He said, tenderly. "It's alright. I am here."

Half-dazed, Kara beamed a smile. "Rah-En. I thought you were..."

"Do you think death would stop me finding you again?"

Lois watched the pair embrace, before a hand came down on her shoulder.

"Smallville!" She exploded, rushing up to meet his embrace.

She felt his arms tighten around her; his hands tremble on her waist, his breath cool her neck. "What are you still doing here?" He asked.

"I am sorry Kal-El. I could not send her back." Kara mumbled.

Clark pushed away from Lois, faltering a moment as their eyes met... then he was walking straight to his cousin, who had been swooped into the arms of the mystery man.

"And who are you?" Clark asked.

The dark man replied, "I am Rah of the family En."

"And you happened to be hanging around by the portal, because..?"

"It's alright Kal-El." Kara said, weary and close to exhaustion. "Rah can be trusted." She mumbled before passing out.

"We must find shelter." Ra said, "Follow me." Then he was gone, striding out of the cave.

Clark looked back at Lois, who had been surprisingly quiet. "We had better go with them."

There was too much going on here to comprehend. So, Lois just agreed, following the three out of the relative safety of the caves and out into the mountains.

()()()

Lois had been patient. Unusually so.

She hadn't said a word about the pyrotechnic display Clark and Kara had called her ticket home. She hadn't mentioned the paranormal creature that had almost killed the younger Kent. And she was certain she hadn't pointed out the bloodied gashes Clark had raked down his face and neck, over his back and chest...

Clark had checked her head for bumps and bruises. She hadn't tried to push him away. He angled her face to look in her eyes. But still, she said nothing: nothing about the deep scratches that marked his face, nothing about the blood staining his t-shirt and certainly nothing about how he had almost died trying to get her to safety.

She gently angled his head and took a handkerchief from her pocket, wetting it on her tongue. She wiped at the deep gashes on his face, trying her best not to look into his deep eyes. She bit back a smile – _now isn't the time!_

Pushing his top up, she checked the scores in his toned flesh, they were only surface and nothing major... it was good... _fine! She meant fine._

Rah was tending Kara's wounds in much the same way. Clark was on edge around the man, but Rah didn't seem to care. His only concern was for Kara.

They had been taken to a shelter cut into the rock.

Lois gathered scraps of materials she found about the cave. Rah had covered Kara in the only available blanket and Lois could feel the chill of night descending.

Clark, finally content with Rah caring for Kara, moved back to Lois.

He let out a sigh, unsure of what to say.

"So," Lois broke, "different planet. Evil alien monsters. Two abductions in the Kent family. Stop me if I am running the bullet-points too fast for you here."

"What do you want from me, Lois?" Clark asked, defeated, exhausted. "I'm an alien. Kara and Rah, they are aliens. You're trapped on another planet."

He turned toward her, the slightest shiver running through him.

"What do I want from you?" Lois asked, scooting closer, "That's all you have to say to me?"

She could see the doubt in his eyes. A moment of panic in the sea of blue.

"Body-heat," she said, breaking the silence. "'That's what I want from you right now, Smallville. It's freezing in here. Everything else... can wait until morning."

Clark stared at her a moment, dumbfounded, then moved his arm to let her snuggle into his side. His hands locked around her, as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Rah was way ahead of them. He had gently curled himself around Kara and was settling down for the night.

Lois turned her face into Clarks chest, reassured by the scent of him. Hell, all the questions she had could wait until morning. She wasn't going anywhere for now.

()()()()

The morning and night were much the same in this place. Lois woke to an argument Rah and Clark were having.

"I said no." The dark man affirmed.

"Funny," Clark beat back, "because I wasn't asking your opinion."

"She is too weak to find your woman's escape."

Lois bristled slightly, but remained still... his _woman?!_

"Lois doesn't belong here." Clark argued, not clarifying his relationship with Lois.

"Kara will not open the portal again until it is safe." Rah stated.

"And when will it be safe?" Clark asked.

"When she has had the child."

A long silence followed. Lois tried her best not to make a sound.

"She's pregnant?" Clark all but whispered.

Rah-En stood and moved toward the mouth of their shelter. "It is silent. I shall go and see what food there is to gather."

"Rah," Clark called, "is the child... yours?"

The dark man didn't answer. "I shall return." He threw back as he left the shelter.

Lois tried her best not to move, but she was bursting to breathe.

"It's okay," Clark said, not turning, "I know you're awake Lois."

She frowned, slightly annoyed. "Can I ask how?"

Clark turned to her, "It was an educated guess." He smiled, heading back toward her.

Lois struggled up, a few muscles protesting at the movement.

"C'mere." Clark mumbled, sitting beside her and turning her away.

"I'm fine." She whined feebly, but silently enjoyed the feel of his hands smoothing her jacket away.

She muffled a sigh as Clarks hands began kneading the tension from her shoulders. She was beginning to feel warm, her skin tingling at his touch...

_Focus! _"So. You're set to be an uncle... kinda."

Clark's grip tightened. Lois yelped.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"No! It was... good."

Another awkward silence. Great. Just what they needed.

"Do you think Lex could be..." she couldn't quite bring herself to finish that sentence.

"I hope not."

Lois angled her neck as Clark adjusted, moving closer behind her to work on her back.

"I dunno Clark. She was living with Lex for a good few weeks there. They are both adults. It's only natural."

"We lived together, Lois." Clark reasoned. "Nothing has ever happened between us."

An inexplicable tension passed between them.

Then Clark sighed, breathing hot air across the back of her neck, his hands dropped away from her.

Lois turned. She reached to his frown, subconsciously trying to smooth the wrinkles lining his forehead.

Clark looked startled by the move, taking her hand and moving it to rest over his heart. "The thing is, Lois. Kara... and I... we're not from Kansas. We're aliens."

"Like... from Mexico." It was stupid the moment she said it! _Mexico?_

"No. A bit further away."

"Like... three-moons-in-the-sky further away?"

Clark's grip on her tightened as he moved closer. All of Lois' senses yelled at her to run... but she remained still.

"I'm an alien. Kara is an alien. I don't know if Kara and Lex... I don't know if we can have children with you."

Lois blinked. He meant the aliens and human race... not... "You and me?" She blinked again, watching his worried expression deepen. "I mean, you've thought of this?"

Clark froze a moment, as if he'd let out a secret. "Lois," he gasped, gulping as his sentence died in his mouth. "Lois, I..."

"Where are we?" Kara mumbled, coming-to.

Clark was beside her in a moment, leaving Lois to shuck her jacket back on and wonder just what her relationship with the Kansas farm-boy, come alien visitor had become.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, helping Kara sit up.

"I am fine Kal-El." She said, looking slightly bashful. "I imagine Rah has explained my... weakness."

"It's not a weakness." Lois shouted, joining Clark at Kara's side. "Aw, honey... it's wonderful." She couldn't help but reach out and touch Kara and her child.

Kara smiled, before turning to Clark. "I tried, Kal-El. I tried to open the portal for Lois. But a phantom stopped me."

"Portal?" Lois echoed. "Like... portal as in door? You were going to send me away?"

Clark looked to her, "I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"And what about you?"

"I didn't matter. All that mattered was that you would be safe."

Lois blinked. She didn't have a come-back.

"Kal-El." Kara drew attention away from the moment. "We can try again. I will take Lois to the-"

"Wow." Lois stood. "Stop with the 'we-have-to-save-Lois' thing. I'm a big girl and I won't let you risk yourselves for me again."

Clark was in front of her, holding her close. "You don't know how dangerous it is here."

"Clark, quit trying to protect me. I don't need it!" She was an inch away from beating his chest and yelling, _I am not Lana!_

"Lois. I just want you safe."

"I am." She asserted. "Though you... I'm not so sure of."

Reaching up, she brushed a scar that remained across Clark's neck and jaw. The man shivered, catching her hand. "Lois."

"I'm staying here with you, Smallville. Until we can all get out of here. Together."

He smiled, turning his lips to her hand.

It wasn't intended, as the sudden awkwardness of the gesture sank between the two. But it was appreciated, as Lois smiled and embraced the man, gingerly tapping him on the back.

"So, where do we go from here?" Lois asked, looking back to Kara, whose smug grin was unashamed in its focus. "How long is the bun in the oven?"

That earned her a disapproving, "Lois." From Clark.

"I believe it will be a number of weeks yet." Kara said, cradling her now apparent baby-bump. "You will find that time moves... differently here, Lois."

"Right," Lois said, jumping out of Clarks grip, "in the meantime, we lay low and stay away from any unwanted guests."

Clark nodded.

Lois took a breath. After all... how bad could it really get?

()()()

The following weeks saw Rah grow evermore protective over Kara. Something Kara accepted happily.

Lois, however, was still prickly when it came to Clarks protective instincts. She protested when he brought her food, slapped his hands away when he tried to cover her from the rain... but, at night, she was glad to cuddle into his warmth and let him close his arms around her.

She had found the most comfort when she turned into his embrace. Sometimes she would lie awake and watch him sleeping. His face would relax into a contented smile, knitting their bodies together.

By morning it would be forgotten, even ignored, as they searched for food and resources for survival.

Roughly three weeks had passed by without incident or attack as Lois grew closer to the aliens she has once thought of as the most human and simple folk she had met drove onward in search of what they needed to survive.

The cave held natural water resource; something which remained unknown to the indigenous criminal population.

Clark had taken the time to explain his Kryptonian heritage and all he had learned about the phantom-zone. He told Lois about his real parents and how they had placed him with the Kent family to help him fulfil his true destiny.

She wasn't certain she believed all of it. After-all, what about choice and free-will? But Clark believed it and she couldn't deny that if there was one person she could think of that might have a shot at saving the world, it would be the son of John and Martha Kent.

Lois had started gathering food with Clark, determined to find something that might pass for alcohol... which she did. A small blue berry that packed the same wallop as a single vodka shot.

The first night was spent attempting to fathom the strength they were dealing with... Clark had admitted that, on Earth, alcohol hardly affected him. Lois was happy to find out that it wasn't the case in this Phantom Zone.

She guided Clark to their sleeping place and watched him to make sure he wasn't making moves to throw-up... in the morning she woke to find his arms wrapped around her.

She smiled and let herself drift back into peaceful sleep.

()()()()

Lois looked to Clark. "What do you mean, he's taken her?"

Clark turned two wide, helpless eyes to her. "Rah said Kara would be safer in his care."

"And you didn't think to wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful..." he muttered.

"You know it was Kara who cooked all our meals," Lois went on, pretending she hadn't heard, "I can't cook to save my life. Seriously."

"I know." Clark slipped, before adding, "I mean, I know it will be difficult. But, at least we know what to look for now."

Lois took a moment to goggle at him, deciding if she should make an issue of the comment... her cooking was terrible, so she glossed over the subject.

"Well... we should go and find her."

"I don't think so," Clark said, standing and walking to the mouth of the cave. "As much as I hate to admit it, I think she is safer with Ra. I know they will return once..." he trailed away.

"She's had the baby," Lois agreed. She tried to lighten the mood, "Just you and me then. I almost miss the mutt."

Clark half-laughed, "I'm sure Shelby misses you too."

Lois took some comfort in the sound and reached to the bundle of blue berries, heading for Clark.

"To us," she cheered, raising a hand of berries to her mouth and another to his.

Clark's lips felt warm as his tongue lightly traced her palm.

Lois shook the sharp sting of alcohol from her and tried to ignore the rush of warmth that came from the aliens touch, "You're getting better at that." She smiled.

"I've learned not to argue with you."

"Good call Smallville," she smiled, lingering a bit too long. "It's only been, what... three years? Can't say you're a quick study!"

Another handful of berries.

Clark accepted them, holding her wrist to steady her hand and going on to catch the tip of her fingers in his mouth.

Lois reacted, feeling her senses ignite.

"Don't you think we should slow down?" He asked, releasing her hand.

"These things grow all over... and it's going to be a cold night. Especially now there are two where there once were four."

Clark shrugged an agreement and accepted another handful of berries.

Lois must have been feeling the effects of the alcohol, as she trailed her fingers from his lips to his jaw, raking her nails down the strong column of his throat.

Clarks breath hitched as he met her eyes, his hand automatically reaching for hers.

Lois quashed the instinct to move back.

"I think," Clark breathed, "We should both..." his protest died in his mouth as she dragged her nails over his Adams apple. He swallowed, "we should..."

"Yeah?" She asked, inching closer to feel his warmth against the cold night breeze.

The two moved, cautiously closer.

"Body heat," Lois murmured.

"Yeah," Clark breathed.

"This is just about body heat."

"Your body's hot," Clark mumbled, bringing his hands to her hips and pulling her close.

"Thanks for noticing," she drawled, tracing her hands around his biceps and snaking them about his neck.

"Noticing," he huffed, vaguely aware of the alcohol mussing his thoughts. "Can't help it. For a long time now."

"Long time?" Louis asked, slightly confused. Had she missed a revelation here?

Clark pressed her to him; she could feel the entire length of his body against her own...

He moaned. "Lois..." He breathed, hardening at the thought of her.

She gasped.

Since when was Clark Kent, goodie-two-shoes farmer-come-copy boy, EVER interested in her? "Wow there soldier," she protested, pushing him back. "When did you start noticing my hot body?"

He froze a moment; then shrugged, "Always have." He snuggled closer, bringing his lips to her neck, "It's not your body so much... it's you Lois. You are beautiful."

She couldn't help the smile that started from her chest and warmly spread outward. "Beautiful?" She mumbled as his teeth grazed her neck.

"Lois," he mumbled, sucking slightly on the flesh of her shoulder.

She shuddered, "Yes Clark."

He moaned slightly, tightening his grasp; "Say that again."

The breath caught in her throat, "What? Yes? Clark..."

He pressed against her, moaning again and urging his hips closer.

Lois gasped. "Big boy," she muttered, feeling herself warm as his hands turned her over and rested her beneath him.

He giggled... he actually giggled... and his hand cupped her face, then traced down to the pulse point of her neck, "Your heart's racing."

"Yep," Lois popped the word and gasped as his fingers traced down her blouse and over the curve of her breast, "you do seem to have that effect."

"Hmmm..." he breathed, circling her breast with his hand.

"Hey," she snapped, "there are other parts wanting such focus!"

Smiling a hazy grin, Clark moved to press his lips to hers, slipping his tongue around the curve of her upper lip before sucking her tongue into his mouth and plundering her completely.

Lois felt herself buck against him; her hands automatically locking about his neck and pulling him down to meet her.

Clarks hand slipped down the shape of her body to brush her navel and pop her jeans open.

Lois pulsed, pushing him away for a breath...

Clarks wide eyes held questions and hurt... before Lois crawled over him, claiming his lips and working the buttons of his shirt.

His smooth chest was as toned as she remembered, tracing the lines of his muscles with her nails, she earned a sharp snarl as Clark took the skin of her neck in his teeth.

"That had better not mark," she warned him as she tore the shirt off and away from him, feeling his palms under the rim of her top as he lifted it up and away. She felt his lips at the dip of her stomach and pressed toward him as he moved lower...

"Clark," she breathed, hearing the answering growl as he reached her underwear, thumbing the thin fabric away to expose her to him.

"Lois," he breathed, "if you want me to stop... you had better say so now."

"I don't want you to stop, Clark." Lois gasped, gripping him closer to her and kissing him deeply, "I don't ever want you to stop."

Together they were perfect and Clark had no wish to ever stop as he moved within her and Lois gasped and moaned as they rolled to one another, forming an easy rock.

Lois' breasts bobbed against his chest as Clarks hand fell to her stomach in wonder, sliding his fingers to feel where they were finally joined, pressing her further apart to plunge deeper within as she cried out.

"Oh God Clark!" She convulsed onto him, bringing him deeper and clamping her mouth to his neck before biting down...

Clark did his best not to explode as he felt her consume him... as every ounce of Clark Kent became Lois Lane's and he moved within her, his heat crashing toward her.

Her name became a chant as he panted "Lois... Lois..."

"Clark," she gulped in air, arching her back and bringing her higher onto his frame, "Clark – I think I..."

"Yes," he ground out, feeling each inch of his skin flame as she moved and strengthened him.

"I love you."

And that was all he needed before relaxing and allowing himself to release within her as she fluttered about him and gasped in pleasure at the feeling.

They cooled.

Clark lowered her to the floor, gently wiping at the moisture on her forehead, her neck and chest.

She whimpered as he withdrew and lay beside her, gazing deeply into her eyes. "And I love you."

They settled into a hazy slumber, Clarks arms encircling and warming her...

Lois drifted to sleep.

()()()()

_Light._ The vague thought filtered through as her eyes squeezed shut against the intruding day, _light... light is bad._

Lois felt her stomach swirl as her heavy head lifted from the pillow of her arm... "Eugh..."

Her hand smashed against her face, pressing back the nausea and the thudding pain in her head as she willed her lead-like limbs into action.

Her legs refused to move... mainly because they were tangled... tangled in other, warm, strong, muscular legs...

She froze.

Surely she hadn't been that drunk last night...

Wriggling back she bumped flesh with...

"Clark..." she croaked.

The answering moan confirmed everything.

"God..." the plea crackled in her throat as she curled in on herself...

"Lois?" Clark moaned, snaking his arm about her waist and drawing her closer. "What..?"

She couldn't face this! With excruciating slowness, Lois began the shameful crawl away from her friend... and apparent bedfellow.

"Where..?" Clark tried to move, before collapsing back under the weight of hang-over...

"Gunna..." Lois tried to explain... "get some air... Need some space..."

"You're naked."

She faltered at the words... "So I am. Well done."

Then she left the cave.


End file.
